


Waratte kudasai

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una situación, una conversación. Nada fuera de lo cotidiano, salvo por ese coloso que observa a Kurosaki como si pudiera "desnudarlo" con la mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waratte kudasai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie._
> 
> Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.
> 
> * * *

La muchacha se encargó de arrastrar a todos los que pudo a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado y resguardado. El techo de la escuela no parecía ser un buen escondite, asimismo el enorme patio ahora ocupado por un bullicioso grupo de tercero.

Así que el destino final terminó siendo la salida trasera, actualmente en desuso y clausurada hacia unos cuantos años, cuyo portón trabado y encadenado se había enmohecido debido al inexorable paso del tiempo. Las lianas de la enredadera abrazaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, desde el pilar derrumbado hasta el mismo suelo, extendiéndose perezoso hacía el astro rey.

Más de uno se sorprendió y reprochó semejante arrebato de la señorita Inoue, pero aun así la siguieron, como sí cada uno comprendiese en su fuero mas interno que era imposible decirle que no a esa dama.

Terminaron en círculo, algunos sentados sobre el empolvado suelo. Parecía ser que tanto al muchacho de pelo naranja, como al moreno y a Keigo no les molestó tanto ese detalle, en cambio Mizuiro, Rukia y la misma Orihime decidieron quedarse de pie, alejando lo más posible sus prendas de la tierra.

—¿Era necesario traernos hasta aquí, Inoue? —reclamó Asano manifestando el sentir de la mayoría.

—De todos modos no creo que Ishida nos busque —agregó Kojima secundando a su amigo.

Y de no ser por haber nombrado al Quincy, todos hubiesen creído que le hablaba a su celular, el cual tenía abierto tecleando incesantemente.

—Lo siento, chicos. —La mentada joven rió llevándose una mano a la nuca en un gesto algo infantil.

Tanto Kurosaki como Sado guardaron silencio al no comprender siquiera qué motivo los reunía allí. Era un comienzo saber al menos que se trataba de algo relacionado a Uryuu. Fue Rukia quien los liberó de esa incertidumbre.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo así que comiencen a dar ideas, tanto como para regalos, como para la fiesta en sí.

Cierto. Ichigo lo recordó de súbito. Orihime le había dicho no una, ni diez, tal vez alrededor de cien veces que se aproximaba la fecha del cumpleaños del pelinegro. Gracias a su mala memoria lo había olvidado, como era de preverse en él.

—Yo propongo que vayamos a un karaoke —dijo Mizuiro desviando por un instante la mirada de la pantalla del celular para posarla sobre sus compañeros.

—Debemos hacer algo que a él le guste —señaló Inoue pensando, aunque ya lo había hecho obsesivamente con anterioridad, qué podría llegar a gustarle a Ishida.

—Si es por eso... —se sumó el shinigami metiendo bocado por vez primera desde que se iniciase la conversación— no sé si le agradará tanto la idea de que nosotros... —Pero fue perdiendo energía en el tono de voz ya que comprendió de inmediato la insensatez de sus palabras: ¿A quién no le gustaba recibir ese tipo de atenciones? Cabía aceptar que Uryuu era un ser muy especial, pero no por ello iba a enojarse o molestarse con sus "amigos" ante un gesto semejante. Guardó silencio, por fortuna Rukia siguió la charla proponiendo un regalo, mientras él guió la mirada hacia Chaddo quien taciturno lo observaba, y volvió la vista para prestar entera atención a la plática.

Eran esas miradas las que lograban ponerlo nervioso. No le molestaban, en absoluto, pero le recordaban por entero la presencia del gigante, cual coloso que es imposible no notar.

Sado es esa clase de persona que no pasa desapercibida, no sólo por su aspecto o su carácter, sino sobre todo, por la energía misteriosa que emana su ser.

Por eso, que lo mirase de aquella forma, no hacía más que reafirmar esa idea: Sado no era un sujeto el cual uno podía ignorar, aunque quisiese. Así Kurosaki se veía entrelazado en una interior lucha feroz por no sucumbir ante esta fuerza magnánima, caer una vez más, ser preso y acabar posando los ojos sobre el gigante, todo por el estúpido temor de ser descubierto.

Pero le era tan difícil. Tenía que mirarlo. Tenía que hacerlo porque esa misma fuerza le obligaba a hacerlo, y cuando lo hacía —cuando se cruzaba con esos luceros escondidos debajo de algunos mechones rebeldes— lo descubría mirándolo con ahínco, como si Yasutora pudiese ver a través de él y desnudarle el alma por completo.

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca nadie había despertado esos sentimientos en él. De hecho no recordaba haberse visto envuelto en semejante telaraña de preguntas, dudas y temores. Pero de un miedo muy particular, similar al vértigo y a la ansiedad. Era extraño sentirse así y eso mismo le daba pavor.

Fue así que, contra todo intento vano de evitarlo —y cumpliendo con las leyes de la naturaleza— su mirada se posó nuevamente sobre Chaddo.

—Podríamos regalarle un baile —propuso Keigo luego de que todos habían escuchado mil y un formas de agasajar al cumpleañero—; hay un Karaoke en donde las meseras...

—¡No, eso no! —Se perturbó Inoue ante semejante comentario— No creo que a Ishida le gusten esas cosas...

—O será que a ti no te gusta la idea —acotó Kuchiki malvada, riéndose ante el sonrojo de su amiga.

—Me refería a otra cosa. —Orihime frunció la frente abochornada por la acusación.

—¿A qué? —desafió la pelinegro siendo una completa ignorante de los sentimientos de Inoue hacía el chico de cabellera anaranjada que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Creo que... —susurró Mizuiro cerrando, gracias a Dios celestial, la tapa del celular, pero abriéndola inmediatamente al recibir un nuevo mensaje.

—¿Creo qué? —alentó Keigo al ver a su amigo otra vez perdido en la tecnología.

—Creo que a lo que se refería Inoue —prosiguió el joven— es que en vez de una chica... a Ishida le agradaría más ver a _Abarai_ bailando.

Rukia escupió sin intenciones de hacerlo el jugo que recientemente había abierto, a la vez que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Orihime asintió efusiva y reiteradas veces.

Ichigo volvió en sí al escuchar semejante disparate. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba del niño bueno y prodigio del grupo; pero no quiso caer en vacuos rumores y acusaciones; pues lo único que le faltaba era que el cielo le pagase con la misma moneda.

El moreno no prestó atención a la reciente revelación, se encontraba muy entretenido y sumido en la figura del shinigami sustituto, ya que había notado que a diferencia de ayer, el mechón de pelo que comúnmente le caía desganado hacia el ojo izquierdo se encontraba en mitad de la frente.

"El azul te queda bien" se dijo Sado como si estuviera convencido de la capacidad telepática de Kurosaki para leer sus pensamientos.

Pero era cierto, la camiseta, que apenas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar debajo de la camisa blanca —y que a su vez era parte del uniforme escolar— ya se la había visto en varias oportunidades. De hecho ese color en particular no podía evitar asociarlo inmediatamente con él, pues llevaba una del mismo color ese singular día. Día que guardaría por siempre en su memoria.

El azul le sentaba bien, pese a que contrastaba enormemente con el color de sus cabellos. O sería, simplemente, que le traía gratos recuerdos.

¿Qué importaba el color?

Si hubiese llevado ese atípico día una musculosa fucsia con flores rosas, también le hubiera parecido el mejor color que Dios les hubiese podido regalar a los humanos; y el que mejor le quedase al shinigami.

—¡Ya va a terminar el recreo y aún no nos decidimos! —Se amargó Inoue llevando los puños cerrados a las mejillas en un gesto de pura y auténtica desesperación.

—Bueno, hay dos opciones posibles. Votemos —propuso Rukia—. ¿Quién cree que lo mejor es ir al Karaoke?

Todos elevaron una mano, Chaddo también lo hizo, sólo porque vio que el chico de cabellera exótica estiraba el brazo con duda a lo alto del cielo azulino.

—¿Quién está de acuerdo con hacer el cumpleaños de Ishida en mi casa? —vociferó Orihime y elevó una mano con emoción mal contenida.

El problema residía justamente en que TODOS habían extendido el brazo en pos a las dos opciones.

—Mejor hacemos sorteo —pronunció Keigo desganado, no le caía demasiado bien el Quincy, o no tanto como para perder todo el recreo ideando una buena fiesta de cumpleaños para él.

Mizuiro se encargó de buscar una moneda en el bolsillo y dejar la decisión por entero al azar. "Cara" terminarían en un karaoke, "seca" el destino sería la casa de Inoue. Y el destino quiso justamente que fuese en la casa de la muchacha, para alegría de esta quien ya se encontraba pensando en qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

—Ahora, el regalo —suspiró Orihime—. Kurosaki, tú no propusiste nada.

El aludido abrió los ojos bien grande, sorprendido, y se llevó un dedo al pecho señalándose como si buscase desentenderse de su propio apellido.

—Pues... ni idea. ¿Un set de costura?

Por suerte lo ignoraron; su propuesta no se vio viable, aparentemente. Se quedó observando al grupo, buscando de esa forma ignorar al titán que supo, lo estaba observando de esa forma tan inusual, de esa manera en la que un amigo, considerado como tal, no debería hacerlo. Lo supo ya que pudo sentir sobre su persona la mirada penetrante de Sado, como si este buscase decir sin palabras todo eso que él, asimismo, deseaba oír. Intentó distraerse o al menos disimuló, haciendo de cuenta que prestaba real atención a las propuestas de regalos para Uryuu, pero la verdad es que no pudo concentrarse, no con Chaddo mirándolo de aquel anhelante modo.

—Entonces, todos estamos de acuerdo...

Sado notó que Ichigo asentía, mientras él se perdía en cada uno de los gestos, estudiándolos, reconociéndolos, guardándoselos para él y así más tarde reclamarlos como propios.

Le encantaba ver como los orificios de la pequeña nariz se ensanchaban cuando algo le molestaba. En el caso que alguien le dijese algo que le perturbase, él no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos... y esa pequeña nariz que se movía al compás, de manera grácil y elegante.

—Ey, Chaddo —pronunció Keigo estirando un brazo para sacudir una mano con el fin de traer de vuelta a la realidad al susodicho.

—No has opinado en nada —reclamó Rukia, aunque no quiso que sonase como tal, sino más bien como una real preocupación.

Lo conocían a Yasutora callado y serio, pero no haber escuchado su voz en esos veinte minutos les hizo creer a todos que el grandote no se hallaba siquiera cerca. Y vaya la sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de que había estado allí desde el inicio de la conversación.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Sado-kun? —investigó Orihime sonriéndole.

—Eh... —se desconcertó observando primero a Orihime y luego al resto conforme estaban acomodados uno al lado del otro—. Sí... por mi está bien, no hay problema.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Asano pletórico de felicidad— ¡Entonces será Chaddo quien le baile desnudo a Ishida!

—¡¿Qué? —Yasutora abrió grande los pequeños ojos que portaba mostrando un atisbo de exaltación al escuchar semejante atrocidad.

Pero de inmediato comprendió la burla al escuchar la hermosa y melodiosa risa de Ichigo llegando a sus oídos e inundando cada recoveco de su ente. Pocas cosas lograban la carcajada limpia en Kurosaki, y ver la obvia reacción de Chaddo era una de ellas.

Se tomó fuertemente del estómago, como si así pudiese calmar la convulsión que había embargado su cuerpo. Chaddo parpadeó y aunque escuchó el esperado "era broma" de Rukia, se entretuvo viendo como se deformaba cada seria facción en el rostro del shinigami sustituto, para variar a una expresión de infinita felicidad, convirtiéndolo así en un ser con una belleza sobrenatural y arrolladora.

"Deberías sonreír más seguido" dijo Sado, de nuevo jugando al juego de la telepatía. Algo debió llegar a la mente de Ichigo ya que éste silenció de golpe y guardó inmediatamente compostura. Es que otra vez, se veía embrollado en esa mirada, atrapado como el portón oxidado que había servido hace tiempo de salida y cuyas rejas acabaron subyugadas completamente por la inclemente enredadera.

Keigo se puso de pie para presuroso llegar a la clase antes de que le corriese la falta completa; enseguida el grupo puso sus huesos en marcha, imitándolo.

Mizuiro siguió a Orihime quien, caminando junto a Rukia, esbozó recordando súbitamente:

—¡Cierto! Tatsuki está en práctica. —Se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo con candor—. Y dado que ya no llego a mi clase de manualidades, iré a comentarle lo que decidimos.

Ichigo se puso de pie palmeándose las nalgas para quitar todo rastro de tierra y caminó con lentitud manteniendo el mismo ritmo de Yasutora, éste a su vez prefirió quedarse rezagado para compartir la caminata junto al chico, ambos sumidos en un mutismo que no pecaba de incómodo pero sí culpable de engendrar un nerviosismo que paulatinamente los iba abandonando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, uno en compañía del otro, en intima comunión.

—Ey, Chaddo —se animó a pronunciar Kurosaki observando a sus pies los grandes baldosones que conducían a las escaleras—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió con calma depositando la mirada en la figura del muchacho—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Has estado muy callado. —Ichigo sonrió, porque de nuevo se veía motivado a posar los ojos en el otro, como si estuviese imantado a sus pupilas.

—No hay ningún problema —negó Chaddo con un tono de voz neutro y sereno para, con algo de premura y culpa, pero igualmente aprovechando ese efímero momento, depositar un beso en la mejilla del shinigami sustituto—. Hoy vienes, ¿no?

Ichigo se sintió abrumado por el beso, pero de todos modos asintió con torpeza; un gesto e hilillo de voz apenas perceptible. El tono carmín que denotaba cortedad le cubrió las mejillas, y tragó saliva inspeccionando con la mirada la posición del resto de sus amigos. Afortunadamente nadie había visto el secreto contacto.

Había logrado con el correr de los días acostumbrarse a esos arrebatos por parte del coloso. Nunca pudo reprochárselos. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si no lo había hecho aquella noche de tormenta, cuando lo despojó de sus prendas y lo tomó, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Llevaba una camiseta azul, el cabello anaranjado mojado y por ello un mohín de disgusto en el rostro que lograba ensancharle los orificios de la pequeña nariz de una forma graciosa.

Sonrió una vez más, mientras que el sol bañaba con sus rayos dorados todo aquello que rozaba. Y caminó junto a Chaddo rumbo a la clase de música, sintiendo en su corazón como el calor del astro rey lo inundaba, colmándolo de infinito sosiego.

**FIN**


End file.
